Skyler
Skyler Marie Rusco Oshama, labeled The Fierce Delinquent is one of Nico's primary characters. About Skyler Skyler used to be the most manipulative girl in her neighboorhood, always manipulating boys to do her dirty work and crap and then break up with them when they weren't useful anymore. But ever since she had realized she had fallen in love with Dex (another one of her manipulation victims) she has given up with being a manipulator and has tried to give Dex the best of the best. Skyler is the daughter of the president of Hawaii, which annoys her to death. They always need to deal with fancy stuff like fancy dinners and other crap. Skyler always rebellions against her mother tho, and always tries to make her look bad at everyway she can. Skyler loves the colors purple and black, isn't afraid to throw a punch when needed to, and when she grows up she hopes to be a professional skateboarder like her uncle. Skyler signed up to Total Drama since she heard Dex auditioned, and that would be the perfect opportunity for her to apologize to him. Ten Words To Describe Her #Fierce #Delinquent #Skateboarder #Rebellious #Snappy #Loyal (to her friends) #Romantic #Charming #Regretful #Fun Relationships Ever since Skyler cheated on Dex in Juvie, all she ever thinks about is how to get him back and plan the relationship the way he wanted it. Dex swears with all his might that his feelings for Skyler are pure past, yet he blushes everytime he even hears her name. Skyler, on the other hand, admits and WANTS to show her feelings for Dex, flirting with him openly at every chance she can get. Skyler and Violet are BFFEs (Best Friends for Eternity) due to their similarites. Skyler and Mallory have been friends for a very long time, but Skyler has been having doubts of Mallory, believing that Mallory isn't being fully honest with her. Skyler has known Bria since they were 13 years old, same with Kayleigh, which started off their dynamic trio. Skyler and Hayden are both skaters and very rebellious, so they manage to get along. Skyler and Drew are also very close friends as well, despite their many arguements and dissagreements. Luke has always seen Skyler as the sister he always wanted, same as Dexter and Lauren. The fact that Cecily and Dex are very close makes her close with Skyler as well. Skyler and Elektra both have that cool laid back personality, so they manage to get along. Skyler sees Malik as the brother she always wanted, and Malik is always there to defend her. Skye is also very close with Skye, due to their clashing backgrounds. Skyler and Tiara have had a rivalry since forever, whether if it's about their diferent personalities, Tiara's torments to Bria, or about how they both are willing to do anything to win Dex back. Skyler has always thought of Sienna as a stupid wannabe, she hates Jeremy like everyone else, she hates Quinn because of her spoilt, conceited personality, and she hates Connor because according to her, he "always finds a way to embarrass her". Audition Tape *Skyler is seen skateboarding on the street and she did some impressive tricks. Skyler: 'Hey! Skyler here! So, I think that you should pick me for the show, since I'm talented, beautiful, intelligent, and I have my own car! No kidding! I have the freedom to go wherever I want! '''Skyler's mom: '''Skyler honey! I need you to pick some things from the store. Oh, and also, the car needs gas. '''Audrey: '''And pick up your little cousin Gretel, just cuz I don't wanna. '''Skyler: '(sarcastically) Total freedom. But, please, pick me on your show! I need to apologize to my sexy ex Dexy (gets out her locket, with Dex's picture on it). He's the thing that I'm willing to sign up on your stupid show for. '''Audrey: '''Would you just turn that thing off! '''Skyler: '''Just pick me, or you'll be sorry. (Camera turns off) Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? The fact that I ain't afraid to throw a punch when it's needed. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Rihanna and The Pretty Reckless *Purple, duh! *I LOVED Ferris Bueller's Day Off *A good PB&J Describe your craziest dream. I was with Dex in a beach. He was wearing these kind of sailor clothes, but he looked SO HOT in the damn that i didn't give a heck. Then, the world ended. The weird part was that the next day was when 2012 premiered in the theaters O_O Best memory from childhood? I punched my Mom. I'm such a bad b*tch Most embarrassing moment at school? This guy told a joke and so I started laughing, I ended up hitting my head in the desk and my nose started to bleed. Talk about dumba** Describe the first job you ever had. My stupid sister Audrey forced me to work on this stupid hotel even on THE STUPID SATURDAYS UGH. But then again, maybe if that wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have met my awesome friends Kayleigh and Bria. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Living with Dex <3 I love that little kitten My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Dude, it's like you haven't payed attention to me AT ALL. DEX OF COURSE! I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with him <3 *starts singing* CUZ DEX, IT'S GOTTA BE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I'll punch my mom.....yes, I'd do that again, U MAD?! Old Design Skyler's design was rather different than her current design. She had short, straight hair with purple streaks, a nose ring, piercings in her left ear, a light purple shirt with a white one underneathe, a checkered skirt and gray leggings underneath. Trivia *Her theme song is''' Make Me Wanna Die '''by The Pretty Reckless *She's Nico's second character to be created, the first being Violet. *Her mother is the president of Honolulu, and hardly ever cares about her. *She has a long rivalry with the cafeteria lady from her school. *She has very bad spanish *She's allergic to anything with barbecue *She tends to love Dex more than anything in the world. *She was born in Hawaii and is rather experienced with surfing. *She's a great singer, but is more confident at rapping *She finds art as a great way to express herself *Her father works in Tokyo, meaning she hardly ever gets to see him. They talk a lot through phone, Skype, and postcards though. *Skyler has admitted to be a masochist (someone that adores it when is abused) *Her birthday is the same day as my mom's, being May 20 *She loves anything that involves magic and predicting the future *She's into astronomy *She has a secret collection of pink glitter that comes in pens *She hates to admit her love for anything girly. *She LOVES IT when people use her middle name. Gallery Skyler's GIF.gif|A random Skyler gif by MLT Skydex.png|Skyler and Dex A.T., Chelsea. Skyler and Mikey.png|Skyler, A.T., Chelsea, and Mikey Catfight!.png|Skyler and Courtney having a catfight Category:Ebony-Michaels Family Category:Females Category:Nico's Characters Category:The Light Side of the Force Category:Nico's primary characters Category:The Half-Dark Side